El fantasma de un ángel
by Sea Lady
Summary: Naruto es el principe, Hinata el fantasma de un ángel. Ambos son seres que jamás podrán estar juntos a causa de diferente raza, pero Naruto conseguirá hacer su amor real. Sentirse y amarse.


_el fantasma de un ángel_

Capítulo 1

Ángel

Esta historia de amor comenzó cuando existían los castillos, los dragones y todos los seres sobrenaturales que nadie aún conocía. No eran las típicas historias de adolescentes que todos conocemos ahora, era una historia llena de pasión, como un mar lleno de pasión. Los ángeles eran los dioses de la humanidad. Los ángeles eran la principal causa de la creación del mundo.

Existía una leyenda que decía...

_Si escuchas la voz femenina de un ángel fantasma cantando... ese ángel nunca te abandonará. Siempre te protegerá, siempre estará contigo en la vida y la muerte._

_Había una vez un hombre, que en la luna llena siempre contemplaba el canto del ángel, y terminó hablando con ella. La voz del ángel era suave, y mayoritariamente cantaba opera con una dulce melodía que quien sabe de donde provenía. Él no era el único en escucharla, pero fue el primero quien le habló. Todos le tenían miedo, pero él no no tenía ese sentimiento. Decían que llegó a tocarla, tocar la suave brisa caliente que provenía de su "cuerpo". Nadie excepto él sabía si tenía alas, porque los ángeles solo las mostraban a la gente en quien podían confiar. _

_Claro, muy pocos habían podido experimentar ese sentimiento de poder ver el fantasma de un ángel, pero los hombres que lo han podido sentir siempre terminaban enamorándose, de un ser sobrenatural, de un Dios._

La lluvia caía con fuerza, chocaba contra las paredes del castillo enorme donde se encontraba el hombre narrando su historia mientras que su hijo escuchaba con atención.

El trueno hacía un escalofriante ruido en esa ciudad, los relámpagos no dejaban de cesar cada vez que mirabas por la gigante ventana del palacio.

—¿Los ángeles existen de verdad? —preguntó un niño rubio de ojos azules llenos de esperanza.

Su padre lo miró con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Claro que existen. Yo mismo vi uno —respondió con una enorme sonrisa su padre. Los mismos ojos, el mismo cabello alborotado de color dorado, eran idénticos —. Naruto, tú madre era un ángel.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en la cómoda alfombra que había justo al lado del fuego de la chimenea.

—¿Enserio? —exclamó sorprendido —¿Mamá era el fantasma de un ángel, y tú te enamoraste de ella cunando la escuchaste cantar? —Naruto era joven, a los niños les gustaban historias de esas, pero él no entendía que esa cadena en su familia seguiría. Eso le pasaría a él —¡Es increíble! Pero si ella era un fantasma, no podía regresar a la vida...

—Naruto —dijo llamando la atención de su hijo —estaba tratando con un ángel, un Dios.

—¿Como os conocisteis? —preguntó rápidamente con ganas de escuchar la historia del pasado de su padre, aún antes de que haya nacido.

—¡Yo no creo en eso! —exclamó una chica con el pelo rosado y unos profundos ojos esmeralda; que acababa de entrar por la puerta tras haber escuchado la conversación —Todo eso es mentira, los ángeles no pueden bajar a la Tierra. Puede que existan, pero no aquí.

Tras la muerte de los padres de la Haruno, ella empezó a vivir con su tío que era el rey del castillo. Ha estado poco tiempo sin sus padres, y la herida en su corazón aún no desaparecía, pero ella hacía todo por conservar esa mirada engreída.

—P-pero Sakura-chan... —murmuró el príncipe a borde de llanto —Mamá era un ángel, y las leyendas...

—¡Eso son puras fantasías para niños pequeños!

Después de esa conversación, ellos dos no se hablaban casi. Todo había cambiado, la vida de Naruto había cambiado.

Pasaron diez años, y él y su prima habían cambiado mucho. Él era más maduro, pero seguía siendo ese rubio de ojos celestes con una cálida sonrisa. Sakura también había cambiado junto a su primo, se hizo de una niña una mujer adulta con gran inteligencia y buena fuerza. Poco a poco los lazos entre ellos dos se formaron de nuevo, pero en la vida de Naruto había algo más. Algo mucho más...

¿Quién dijo que hay fantasmas de ángeles? Esta es una historia de misterio, Naruto tenía que descubrir todo con sus propios ojos. La silueta del fantasma de un ángel aparecía siempre cerca de la cascada. El chico se escapaba cada noche de luna llena solo para verla. Se adentraba al oscuro bosque lleno de pinos, hasta llegar al centro, esa misteriosa cascada que brillaba de un azul turquesa cada noche que la luna llena se reflejaba en el lago. Donde estaba la luz del astro, estaba el fantasma de un ángel. Ella era bella, con el pelo liso largo hasta la cintura de color negro, así lo veía Naruto. No pudo saber de que color eran sus ojos, pero le parecieron como dos perlas de un suave color violeta casi blanco. Su vestido largo del mismo color pero más oscuro, con muchos detalles que colgaban del traje. Caminaba descalza sobre la superficie del agua, solo rozando con suavidad cada centímetro del líquido. La piel la tenía tan blanca como la nieve, y con un suave tono parecía que brillaba. Como era un fantasma, ella era casi transparente pero se lograba ver con facilidad.

Su voz Naruto siempre oía, esa voz que nunca dejaba de escuchar. Mientras cantaba, se movía en el agua siguiendo la danza de la melodía. No habían palabras, era solo la voz de un ángel seguida por el viento.

Así fue como Naruto se hizo fuerte. El canto del ángel le daba más fuerza cuando luchaba a muerte con bestias como los licántropos. Hasta había una vez cuando casi murió luchando con un gigante dragón negro que escupía fuego. Todo estaba perdido para el joven, pero al solo recordar el agua de la cascada seguido por la melodía, ese fuego no le hizo efecto al rubio. Desde que la primera vez conoció al fantasma, todo ha cambiado para él. Quería conocerla, quería saber más de ella, quería poder preguntarle si no se sentía sola allí...Quería hacer todo por ella.

Estaba decidido, por mucho que le cueste acercarse a ella, la próxima noche de luna llena lo haría.

Saltando entre los pinos, tropezándose con ramas, huyendo de los lobos y otros animales, por fin pudo llegar hasta ella. Su corazón latía a mil, pero debería de hacerlo.

—H-hola —dijo tragando saliva —¿No te sientes sola? —después de tantos años, ha podido hablarle la primera vez. La chica rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia él sonrojada mientras se detenía en el agua, viendo a Naruto entrando al agua para acercase más —¿Cómo te llamas? —se sorprendió más ¿los ángeles tenían nombre? Cuantas preguntas se pasaban por la cabeza de ambos...

Quedaron cara a cara. El Uzumaki pasmado por su belleza, ella era aún más bella de cerca que de lejos. Por fin pudo ver sus ojos perlados de cerca, tan profundos pero a la vez llenos de dolor y tristeza que siempre intentaba expresar con su canto.

—N-nombre... —susurró con su voz dulce mientras chocaba con los ojos azules del chico, rápidamente apartó la mirada avergonzada dando a entender que no sabía que contestar ante esa pregunta —.E-esto...yo...

—¿No te lo sabes? —preguntó éste sorprendido como un niño pequeño, para luego sonreír acercándose aún más a su rostro —Hinata —dijo de repente —Significa un lugar soleado ese te viene muy bien. Eres en fantasma de un ángel ¿cierto? Ese nombre quiere decir que eres de un lugar donde siempre hay luz y esperanza, como el cielo.

Parecía adivinar cada cosa sobre el ángel al solo mirarla a los ojos, y así encontrar el significado con rapidez.

—Yo me llamo Naruto —dijo señalándose con una sonrisa quitándose su gorro haciendo una reverencia ante una dama —. Dime ¿Te gusta el nombre Hinata?

—Si... —murmuró ella mientras su voz resonó como un eco.

—Entonces...Ven conmigo —con suavidad rozó su mano fría como el hielo. Juntó sus dedos, que parecían casi vivos.

—En la luz de la luna... —dijo Hinata dándole la mano —Nuestro cuerpo se puede sentir —dijo mientras apretó su mano contra la del chico sintiendo el suave taco—Pero si nos encontramos fuera de esa luz, somos típicos fantasmas que solo una persona puede ver —.

Cuando ella salió de la luz de astro, Naruto ya no sentía el taco de su mano ni tampoco su cuerpo. Su mano solo atravesó la de ella como si solo fuese una brisa fría.

Cambiaron en el agua. El vestido aunque parecía como el aire, se mojaba cuando rozaba el agua. Llegaron a la orilla donde tomaron rumbo hacia el castillo del príncipe

(Naruto)

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_Viene hacia aquí..._

_Y sonríe para mi  
><em>

Algo iba mal. Algo había cambiado, algo que ellos no sabían ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué habrá entre ellos dos? Sabían muy bien que algo había comenzado. Algo nuevo e inesperado

_Un amor inesperado_

_Un amor encontrado_

_Ha estado justo aquí_

_No te olvides de mi._

_No me lo esperaba_

_No me lo imaginaba _

_que, ella sea así._

La canción salió de sus cabezas, sin pensar en nada más que ellos dos. ¿Qué será lo que sienten?

Esa historia es de un amor que nadie ha podido imaginar alguna vez, ¿cómo conseguirá el humano estar con el Dios? Príncipe y una Diosa, esas palabras los destacaban a amos.

La historia llena de fantasía, aventuras que correrán ellos, juntos. Siempre juntos.

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_está junto a mi,_

_A mi lado..._

_Está junto a mi_

_A mi lado..._

_(A mi lado)_

_La luz de sol se compara con su belleza_

_La luz de la luna es la esclava, que le pertenece_

_Pero no te olvides de mi._

_Estoy a tú lado..._

Claro está. Tiene que haber algo que ayudará a Naruto y Hinata estar juntos, sentirse uno al otro. Ninguno de los dos sabe que está historia tendrá un final, un final que todo el mundo logrará reconocer, un final donde las almas de los seres humanos tendrán fin.

Cuando alguien muere, se dice que su alma va al cielo, pero aquí hay cosas que ni siquiera nadie ha podido imaginar. Aquí la humanidad siente la presencia de un ángel que siempre lo acompaña.

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_Está junto a mi_

_A mi lado..._

_Junto a mi..._

_No te separarás de mi_

_No te acercarás a nadie aquí_

_Me amas a mi..._

_(Me amas a mi)_

Tantos lazos. Tantos enemigos. Tantas cosas son a las que deben enfrentarse...juntos. La pasión, los sentimientos y todo está presente. Besos suaves, apasionados, siempre algo que nadie ha podido imaginar. Dolor. Tristeza. Rabia. Odio. Todo lo posible. Celos.

Siempre cogidos de la mano, se dirigían a cualquier sitio. Cogidos de la mano. Los brillantes ojos de ambos nunca se separaban. Habrá algo para volver éste amor verdadero. Un amor a primera vista, cosa que ocurre muy pocas veces.

—_Me pregunto que pasará ahora... —_se preguntó Naruto colocándose enfrente de su ángel —Oye, ¿sabes que pasará ahora? —como siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos azules brillando aún más fuerte que el mismo brillo de la luna. Hinata se sonrojó pero devolvió esa suave mirada con una sonrisa tímida que jamas se compararía con la suya.

Ella se fijó en sus ojos, celestes que siempre emitían el mismo resplandor, a pesar de conocerlo ahora mismo, en el alma de ambos ellos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

(Hinata)

_Te protegeré_

_Te amare..._

_(Te amaré)_

_No te olvidaré_

_(No te olvidaré)_

_Ámame..._

_¡Yo soy tú ángel!_

_(Ángel, ángel, ángel)_

No era casualidad de que un chico aunque sea de la nobleza, haya podido tener ésta aventura. Si lo llamaríamos aventura, sería algo extraño pero él lo consideraba así. Era algo extraño llamarla "Hinata, mi ángel" eso jamás lo haría. A partir de ahora...Hinata es su propio alma.

—Encontraré cualquier manera para que seas como yo —respondió a su propia pregunta.

(Naruto)

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_El fantasma de un ángel_

_Me protegerá..._

(Naruto y Hinata)

_Un mundo de fantasía_

_Un mundo, todo nuestro_

_Donde hay sitio para nuestro amor..._

_(Te encontraré, amor)_

_Siempre te amaré..._

_(Siempre te amaré)_

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
